Skin
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: Quinn gets in touch with her artistic side with the help of a certain pool boy. Rated T for Puck Nudity. Oneshot.


**I figured I'd visit with my second OTP this time around. You would think I'd write more Puck and Quinn stories since for whatever stupid reason their relationship is pretty much nonexistent on the show. This idea came to me when I was rewatching an episode where Quinn draws a cartoon of Rachel, and realized that it was actually pretty good. The story takes place in the coming Fall. I'd rather not make up another explanation behind Puck and Lauren breaking up but let's just say he's single in this fic.**

She figured it would be a cake class, something to keep the grade point average up with minimal effort on her part. Besides, she always liked to draw, even if until then her artistic pursuits had been reserved for doodling grotesquely exaggerated cartoons of Rachel Berry. But she had to admit it made her feel good when Mrs. Baxter told her that she had talent. The truth was she had no idea, until she'd received an A+ on her midterm cartoon of the Glee club stranded on a desert island and resorting to cannibalism. Mrs. Baxter called it darkly comic and oddly affectionate, the best piece in the class. Until then she didn't bother to keep any of her drawings, she'd usually just stuff them in her backpack or desk at home and forget about them, but this was different, she wanted to remember the day when somebody told her that she was the best at something, she figured it was how Rachel must have felt every time she gave a heart-stopping solo.

Today she would be receiving her grade for her last life drawing assignment. Life drawing was never Quinn's best area. Mrs. Baxter's usual feedback was while her cartoons were revelatory, she had trouble bringing out the emotion in real life subjects. She had gotten B's before, but for some reason it stung a little more to receive them in art class. Fortunately, she had a good feeling about the assignment this time around.

"B plus!" Quinn snapped as Mrs. Baxter handed back her picture. She came off as a little more hostile than she meant to, but she was really expecting an A that time.

"We can discuss it after class Ms. Fabray," Mrs. Baxter said firmly before continuing with the rest of the class.

She couldn't wait for her explanation this time around. She just knew that she had captured the girl with the guitar perfectly, she was beginning to seriously wonder what she was doing wrong.

"I just don't understand how I could have gotten a B plus, Regina Turner got a B plus, and not to be a bitch but I saw Regina's picture it was nowhere near as good." _My God, I'm even starting to sound like Rachel,_ she thought to herself, but she quickly shook the thought away, standing her ground.

"I agree Ms. Fabray, Regina's picture wasn't as good, but considering your talent I expect more from you."

"Which means you can basically give me an unfair grade with no fear of the consequences?" Quinn continued.

"The grade is fair _for you_," Mrs. Baxter said.

"Well if you could just tell me what I'm doing wrong then maybe I can live up to your impossible expectations," Quinn said flippantly.

"I can't tell you that, this isn't Algebra Ms. Fabray, there's no secret formula to being a great artist, it comes from within."

Quinn simply rolled her eyes and groaned at that point.

"Look, if you want an A in this class I recommend an independent project for extra credit. It can be anything you want, but if you want to improve in drawing from life I suggest doing exactly that."

"Fine," Quinn said coolly, putting the drawing in her backpack and walking out in a huff.

* * *

><p>Nothing was more annoying than a blank page. The lack of inspiration in and around Quinn's house was infuriating. She considered asking her mom to sit for her when she came back later that night, but decided against it when she realized that the session would most likely consist of her mother constantly asking if the drawing made her look fat. She sat on her porch swing, looking out for any possible subjects. It was a nice day, so fortunately for her there were more than enough people outside to choose from, but unfortunately there was nothing particularly interesting about any of them, and they all moved around too much for her to capture any of them correctly. After spending a few minutes sketching Mr. Hendricks as he watered his lawn she groaned in frustration and crumpled up the page, thinking it was completely hopeless. At that point she laid her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on her face and the appeal of being lost in her thoughts, she would finish her project somehow, but she needed a break.<p>

"Damn, Rip Van Winkle is hot," Quinn snapped awake at the sound of the familiar voice. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but upon glancing at her watch she realized it was nearly four.

"What are you doing here Puckerman?" She said coldly.

"Your mom's regular pool guy got arrested so I'm stepping in," Puck explained, making her feel a little stupid upon noticing the pool equipment he carried with him.

"I thought you did above ground pools," she said.

"I figured I'd up my clientele by branching out. Below ground pools are where the real money is, plus the clients are like ten times hotter."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're sleeping with my mother," Quinn said exasperatedly.

"No way, she turned me down flat."

Quinn just gave him a look.

"I'm kidding, it was a joke… ha ha?" Puck said.

"Cute," She said without the slightest trace of a smile. "Now could you leave me alone? The pool's not going to clean itself."

"I'm on it, sir" He said, winking and heading into her back yard while she simply shook her head and stifled a laugh.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help sneaking a peek at him every few minutes or so as she made lemonade in the kitchen, and again as she straightened up the living room. Part of her thought it was totally cheesy that he insisted on working shirtless in 70 degree weather, while the other part couldn't help but blush a little. She had to admit that he had the body of a Calvin Klein model on a beach shoot, but it was more than just his body. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she always thought that he was ridiculously handsome, and if it weren't for the cheesy Mohawk he'd almost be beautiful. His striking Hazel eyes, square jaw, sun-kissed skin… For the first time in a while she let her mind wander to the night they had sex without feeling any shame about it. A lot of girls would kill to tap that just once. But she wouldn't think about that.<p>

"Okay, I'm all done here," Puck said, entering the house as he replaced his wife-beater. "Your mom usually leaves the money on the in table."

"Huh?" Quinn said, realizing that she was still in a bit of a daze.

"Money, for the pool," Puck repeated.

"Oh, of course," Quinn said, reaching for the envelope, but as she went to hand it to him she stopped short, a contemplative look on her face.

"Quinn if you're trying to get out of paying me then you're going to have to give me a little somethin' somethin'" he said smarmily.

"Take off your clothes," Quinn blurted.

"Woah, Quinn I was totally joking," Puck said. "Wait, really?"

"I mean it, take off your clothes, all of them," she said again.

"Sweet," Puck said excitedly pulling off his wife-beater and unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants down almost frantically. Her breath caught in her throat a little as he got down to his underwear, she'd slept with him before, but she'd never seen his penis, in fact she had never seen a penis at all outside of movies that she wasn't supposed to watch, but she had to keep her cool. This was strictly for educational purposes.

There it was, Noah Puckerman's member. It wasn't as big as he had claimed on several occasions, but it was still a perfectly respectable size, and shaved, which she didn't know exactly how to feel about. Another thing she noticed were the lack of tan lines, somebody did a lot of nude sunbathing.

"Take it in Fabray" Puck said smugly.

"Okay, I want you to lie down over there," she said, ignoring his comment and pointing to the chaise in the corner of the room.

"We're going to do this in here?" Puck said confusedly. "And wait, why are _your_ clothes still on?"

"I'm not having sex with you, you idiot" Quinn explained, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing her sketchpad and pencil. "I'm going to draw you."

Puck just looked confused at that point, as if he wasn't sure if she was screwing with him or not.

"I don't have all day," she said coolly, pointing to the chaise again.

He thought of something to say, but couldn't find the words, so instead he obeyed. As he turned and started toward the chair she allowed herself to blush and grin a little, thinking his ass was magnificent and this was by far the ballsiest thing she'd ever done.

"Okay, now just relax, pretend like I'm not here, like you're alone in your house just hanging out with your clothes off," she said, keeping her composure astonishingly well.

"Kind of hard with you sexually harassing me like this," Puck joked as he settled into a comfortable position.

"That's good, now keep your eyes on me," Quinn said as he laid on his back with his ankles crossed, one hand behind his head and the other on his chest, his fingers tangled in his silver chain. "Good, that's perfect. Now I'll try to make this fast."

"Take your time babe," He said confidently, clearly already over the weirdness of Quinn randomly asking him to pose nude for her. "So what is this for anyway? Like your personal collection?" he continued as she began to sketch.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said.

"Hey, you can tell me, I won't judge."

"It's for a class," she said truthfully. "Does that bother you?"

"Hell no, I've got nothing to hide, most of the school has seen my junk one time or another anyway."

"Good to know," she said, continuing to draw.

"I'm just flattered you asked me, not to mention a little turned on."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle. "Okay, do you think you can try not to talk?" she said.

"Why, are you drawing my mouth now?"

"Nope," she said coldly, always taking every opportunity to knock him down a peg.

"God were you born this funny or did you go to some special school?" he said sarcastically.

After that they sat in silence as she sketched, her heart pounding in her chest harder and harder every time she glanced at his stunning figure and the way his face looked as he stared back at her, his eyes burning straight through her. She took deep breaths and sketched slowly, trying to keep her hand from shaking and sweating as she drew. There was something in the silence between them, an underlying intensity that made it hard to keep her focus, even still she couldn't help but think that the picture was coming along better than she ever would have thought. As she began to shade and accent every little part of him that had been transplanted onto the page she felt like she finally knew what Mrs. Baxter was talking about. True art came from within, and everything she was feeling as she drew him made it so much better somehow. Somehow she could tell that underneath his bravado he was feeling just as vulnerable as she was in that moment, it showed on his face, and it showed in the picture. She was so getting an A.

"Okay," she said softly, after about an hour. "Come and see."

He got up from the chair at that point, walking up to her and sitting down next to her without bothering to replace his pants.

"Wow," he said upon looking at the sketch. "That's fucking awesome."

"Your swearing is actually appreciated in this situation, it shows honesty," she said.

"How come you never told anyone you could draw?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I figured it was just a stupid hobby."

"If you think that this is just a stupid hobby than you're crazy. You need to keep doing this, I'm serious Quinn. I'm considering having this baby tattooed on my ass."

"Alright, you've served your purpose now on with the pants," she joked.

"God, I feel so used," he joked back before standing up to recover his clothes. "Shit, where's my shirt?" he said, looking around for it.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd be lost without it Jacob Black," she joked, grabbing his shirt from behind the couch and handing it to him, but as he reached for it she found herself holding onto it.

"Yeah, I still kind of need that—

Without knowing what came over her she yanked him closer and captured his mouth in hers, not surprised that he didn't fight it. He dropped the shirt and cupped her face with both hands as they kissed and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his naked body into her clothed one, her lips roaming over his and her tongue exploring his eager mouth as he caressed it with his own. She didn't plan on this, that morning she hated Noah Puckerman, in fact she still sort of did, which somehow made it even sexier. She couldn't deny it, he was a pretty amazing kisser. He grabbed her by the waist with his strong hands as she ran her delicate ones over the back of his head and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, her mind never leaving the fact that he was still completely naked in the middle of her living room.

"Dear penthouse forum…" Puck said huskily as she released his mouth.

"Bye Puck," she said smirking as she grabbed his shirt off the floor and handed it to him, this time letting him take it.

"You know that blue balls is a real thing? I could die from it, then what would you do?" He said holding the shirt over his giant erection.

"Somehow I think I'd survive," she said, pressing her lips to his one last time before sending him on his way.

He let himself out, feeling oddly exhilarated. That was the last thing he expected to be doing that afternoon, but he had to admit that it was pretty hot, the only drawback was that he didn't get to have sex with her afterwards. She was almost a total professional... Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

"So, are we still doing the movies tonight?" Puck said, walking down the hallway alongside Finn.

"Yeah but could we catch a late show? Rachel's sick and she wants me to keep her company, I think she wants to watch _Moulin Rouge_ again."

"Dude, that's brutal," Puck said as they approached their lockers.

"I kind of love _Moulin Rouge._" Finn mumbled sheepishly under his breath.

Puck opened his locker, noticing that among the ungodly mess was a shiny black folder that he didn't remember being there before. Curious, he pulled it out and opened it, a smile reaching his lips as he saw what it was.

"Dude, why do you have a naked picture of yourself in your locker?" Finn said, averting his eyes one second too late.

Puck ignored Finn's question as he flipped the sheet over, reading the inscription on the back.

_Fantastic work, it looks like someone finally gets it, A+_

And beneath that in Quinn's familiar girly script was another message, this one for him.

_Thanks for the inspiration, maybe we could do it again sometime._

_Love, Quinn._

**The End**


End file.
